


Of Kisses and Couches

by Araminia16



Series: Of Growing Up [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: On the rare occasion that Mike and Eleven actually get to spend time alone together they usually spend it cuddling somewhere rather than going out but today they are all alone in the Wheeler House.Not smut. But for a slight more mature audience.





	Of Kisses and Couches

Why can’t I stahp? Why?

So. This one is going to be a little more adult than my other stories have been. They are sixteen and fifteen. This is, as far as I know pretty much acceptable to have this level of lust in those years. No sex or anything but descriptive petting going on here. If you do not wish to read such things, go back to my more wholesome stories. But if you do. Read on. :)

The stupid thing wouldn't post. I fixed it.

XxOxX

It had all started out perfectly normal and innocent. It was those few occasions that it was just the two of them alone. One would think that if two people were dating for as long as they had been then they would have plenty of times where they were alone. But that was definitely not the case. From double dates to movie nights and arcade games the group was together more often than not. Not to mention school. That took up most of the week and there wasn’t really any place there that you were truly alone. 

Saturday. In March. Today was one of those days that Hopper had actually let Eleven come over to his house and also just happened that his parents and sisters were both gone to different events. It was just the two of them alone. They both fondly remembered the first time they were in the house alone, that week that had started this grand romance between them. 

Eleven loved to watch romances and comedies. Right now was one of the latter on the TV and she had taken up her usual spot glued to Mike’s side with his arm around her. His free hand and her right one were laced together with his thumb rubbing small circles into the spot between her thumb and first finger. 

She giggled and he gave a chuckle at the TV show and he took the opportunity to glance down at her. Even after three years he couldn’t get over how absolutely beautiful she was all the time. From wild curls in the morning to her styled and gelled looks for formal occasions each day she shone with absolute beauty. Eleven looked up at him and he blushed slightly, caught looking. She gave him a wide smile before he dipped down to give her a brief kiss. 

His thumb pressed the slightest bit harder on her flesh and she snuggled closer. 

Kissing her had been an experiment in itself. Their first was awkward and too fast. Each time they perfected their technique and timing. Handholding was old news, as was their current position. 

Eleven stopped paying any attention to the television and continued to stare at Mike. He had the warmest eyes she had ever seen and so far she had quite a few eyes to compare it to. They were always filled with wonder when she managed to catch him staring at her. It made her heart beat faster and bubble up with a slow and soothing kind of heat. More lately she had been getting other feelings, warmth and achy feelings and not only in her chest, some were in her belly, like her period cramps but these didn’t hurt. 

Sometimes when she was restless and she felt that soft heat in her blood she ran her hands up her arms and on her belly, sometimes to other places that she wasn’t supposed to talk about. Joyce had suggested that some time ago. 

Now that liquid heat was starting to build up and tingle through her body the more he stared at her. A force that she only had a passing understanding of beckoned her to rise up and kiss him again. Their hands were still clasped between their bodies as she coaxed his lips to move softly with hers. They paused, pressed and backed off in a slow dance and she could feel her blood continue to heat. 

She felt his hand at her neck, curling around to the back of her head, burying itself in the mass of her brown curls and the sensation of his fingertips running along her scalp prompted the smallest of sounds to pass her lips, a gasp. 

Mike heard it and the sound went straight south, filling his blood with pressure and heat of his own. He used his nails next, just the softest scrape and she gave him another sound, just a puff of air on his lips and he devoured it. 

Eleven pressed her body closer and Mike turned to make it easier for them to continue their activities. She rose above him and they continued to kiss. The released each other’s hands and Eleven put both of her hands on his shoulders, not knowing what she should do but knowing that she needed to touch him and keep balance. Either way he seemed fine with it. 

Mike’s other unoccupied hand settled onto her hip, a rather neutral territory for now. This was still new and fresh and he didn’t want to screw it up. 

Eleven leaned down into him and one hand slid from his shoulder to hang off the side of the couch and curl around his head and neck to bring their chests in contact. 

Mike let out a surprised sound at the feel of her breasts pressed to his chest and she broke off the kiss to look at him. Brown eyes narrowed in concern he gave her a smile and brought the hand from her hip up to brush her cheek, “I love you.” He whispered and she gave him her brightest smile, the one that her eyes lit up and her entire face glowed. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back and dove back in with fervor. 

Mike was trying his best to keep her lower half off of his because he had no idea what would happen if she came into contact with the part of his anatomy that very much wanted to be in on this activity. So he let his hand from her cheek drift downward to her neck, down her shoulder and shoulder blade, then clench and release the muscle and flesh from her midback in a mimic of a massage before sliding down to her hip once more. 

Eleven’s body where he was touching her felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. Her head was spinning with new sensation, new thoughts, new everything and she took it all in the way she did everything. She could feel their hearts beating, his was pounding in his chest where they touch and she knew he was breathing faster, but these were all good things. She was doing it too. 

His hand drifted a little too far down and his next handful was of her backside and she let out a squeal into his mouth, much like a giggle and she pulled back. 

“Sorry.” He half panted.

“No. Do it again.” She ordered and he almost groaned. The look in her eye. That was something he had never seen before. It was darker, and full of what he would come to learn was arousal. He complied quite willingly and gave her backside another squeeze. This time the sound was breathier and she rolled her hips in a way that did not make his own problem any better. 

He took his hand away and used some sort of magic of his own to push off the couch and change their positions without breaking their kiss. She let out a puff of air when her back hit the soft cushions and he pulled back to hover over her. He wasn’t looking long because she yanked him back down for more kissing. Now he could control things better from this angle. 

Feeling better and more adventurous he started once more from her backside and hip, giving both a healthy feel and swallowing her noises to drift further up her side, giving it a wide sweep of his thumb and his hand drifted up to her breast and his thumb brushed it in a stray motion and she had to wrench her head back to gasp at the electric feeling that coursed through her. Mike knew somethings about how this went and so he moved from her lips to her cheek and the line of her chin, then dropped down to her neck. 

Eleven gasped right next to his ear and let out high pitched whines as he continued to drift down her neck. Her lower belly clenched and that liquid fire flowed from everywhere he touched down to that spot. She was almost too sensitive and shifted her thighs to relieve some of the ache. 

Mike was having some trouble thinking with El panted and squirming under him like she was. It was all he could do to not think about how fucking hard he was listening to her. His next move was to open his mouth and suck on her sensitive skin and she nearly came unglued. Her eyes popped open and she gave a loud gasp in response. His grin was hidden against her skin and he did it again. Her hips rolled and she gave a plaintive whine, not knowing what she needed but knowing that if she didn’t get what it was soon then she might catch on fire. 

“Are you okay?” He panted softly in her ear.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I…need…I need. I don’t know.” 

“Shhhh.” He soothed her and continued his attention to her neck again. 

“Mike.” She panted and the sound was pleading.

“Do you want to stop? Is it too much?”

“No.” She shook her head fervently. “Not enough.” She articulated that much at least. The point where she ached the most was that place between her legs. The one that only she had really touched and it hadn’t felt anything like this when she had. That must be what he needed to touch. He had such nice hands. 

Instead of trying to tell him what she wanted she reached for his hand and when she found his wrist she practically yanked it downward to the ache. 

Mike pulled way back and his breath left him in a rush. “Uhhhh.” 

“Please. I need. I need.” She begged him.

“That’s a lot, El. Are you sure?”

“It aches. I need fixed.” 

“We should just cool off…” They had talked about sex like a year ago and that conversation had been awkward to say the least but he knew that they were definitely not ready for that yet. Firstly because he didn’t have any condoms and secondly because --.

She took his collar in her free hand and yanked him down to where they were only an inch or two apart and nailed him with that scary stare she reserved for very few. “No.” 

Mike could only nod and hope that he survived the next few minutes. He felt only marginally better with her consenting demand and knew rudimentarily what he should do, but there was no way they were going to have sex on his parents couch in broad daylight. 

He knew that the other guys bragged about certain things that they had done with their girlfriends and so he resumed kissing and sucking on her neck. He started bringing them back into the moment that he broke and she was making so many new and mind bending noises that added to his own fever. Instead of going down directly his hand made a winding and wayward path up and down her body. 

His hand cupped and soothed her breast and she whimpered and whined, and he could feel the peak hardening under his hand. Each sound and swipe and he felt it down his body. If he wasn’t careful he would have an embarrassing situation of his own. 

Finally after what seemed like years to Eleven he moved his hand past her stomach and downward to cup her heated flesh. She was thankful for the loose pants instead of jeans when his fingers made a clumsy motion over her but any stimulation was better than none. 

Mike lifted up and watched her face while his hand moved and dipped around slowly. He had no idea what he was doing so the best thing he could think of was to look for queues. Further down and she was quieter, when he moved his hand up she was more animated. When he pressed down with just the right amount of pressure she shuddered in his embrace. Found it. “Fuck, El.” He hissed out when she moaned.

Eleven was going to die, or something. She was sure of it when he found the source of her heat and ache. She had the simultaneous urge to close her legs and force him to touch her harder. He was using just two fingers now and rubbing them in a slide over her clothes and she twisted and tried to force her eyes open to watch him but the sensations were just too much. It felt so much better than when she did it. 

Mike slowed down and she gave a whine in protest but he silenced her with a kiss while he lifted his hand and in a daring move that she would than him for later he delved under the sweatpants and his fingers resumed their massage over soaked panties. She shrieked into his mouth and her hips rolled in tandem with his hand. She was getting dizzy and hot all over like her nerves were on fire. Tighter and tighter and hotter and hotter until she was sure that she would combust when it felt like something in her snapped but in an amazing way and she was overtaken with such an intense feeling that she screamed, “Mike!” into his mouth and shuddered as her orgasm washed over her in soothing and pounding waves. He continued to work her through it until she was finished shaking. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She was floating on a bed of clouds and secure in Mike’s arms. Brown eyes opened tiredly to find Mike’s cheeks flushed, eyes wide and he was breathing as fast as she had been. 

She smiled at him and hummed her satisfaction, “I love you Mike.” It was the only thing she could think of saying mostly because he was staring at her again with those eyes again. The ones that made her heart beat faster.

“Love you too, El.”

“I feel like taking a nap.” She snuggled further into the couch. 

“Can you walk? You should sleep in bed. Not the couch.” His voice was even shaky. 

“I be okay here.” She muttered sleepily.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. Okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

He left her dozing and shakily walked to the bathroom, surprised that his legs actually worked with how hard he was. Jesus Christ. The way that she looked when he had……Eyes closed, cheeks flushed and red, puffy lips parted as she cried out his name. His vision sort of started to tunnel then and it didn’t take him long with that image of her in his head to call out her name in a hushed whisper as he came. The orgasm nearly knocked the wind out of him and as it was he had to sit down or else he was worried that he would fall down. 

This wasn’t the way that he thought the day would go but he hoped that they would be able to do that again sometime. Many more times. He wanted to find every place on her that sang and he wanted to make sure that she knew that she was loved every single day of his life. 

He stood up and made his way back, calmer now and picked her up from the couch. Navigating the stairs was tricky but he managed to put her down in his bed and went back downstairs to turn off the TV. That was when he noticed that several items had been shifted. Pillows, the chair and even the couch. How had he not noticed that? 

Mike put everything back in its place before walking back up and pulling Eleven into his arms as he settled into bed. He brushed an errant curl from her cheek before laying his head down for his own nap. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her and that day would hopefully be sooner rather than later. 

XxOxX

But really guys. I need to stop. It’s not quite the fic that was requested but I may write a middle ground to it later.


End file.
